


im taking requests for this one shot series !

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: read below---





	1. Chapter 1

OK WELL SO 

im in the middle of working on my other chaptered chat fic, but sometimes when i lose motivation for like an hour i like to take a break and write something else so hERES THE NCT ONE SHOT SERIES!

i already started this with nct dream but i kinda wanna branch out and write more members bc i love the hyungs too 

i tagged every ship i personally ship but! you can request any ship you want!

RULES:  
~ no smut even for older members bc i dont think i can write any oops

~ please be patient! i might not have time to do everything immediately but i will try my best!

~ platonic ships are fine too!

(if you provide a prompt with your ship, i guarantee it will be done much faster than if you don't, but you do not have to include one!)


	2. Chapter 2

hey! ok so i'm going to reedit this chapter with updates on most of my fics and post which ones are in the works and which ones i want to take more time on because the storyline is more complicated/or i want to make slightly longer than a typical one shot. 

finished works:

noren one shot for FtnHae and 02jl  
chensung one shot for nina and particle phsyics  
chensung one shot for jejuprince  
luwoo one shot for bbysk  
yuwin one shot for stannct   
2tae fake boyfriend au for wheres_taeils_solo_at

works that will take a bit longer! i honestly love all the prompts that have come my way, some of them i think will take longer and use more creativity or plot for me to do so i'm working on them bit by bit. those are the ones listed below:

nomin fic (365 kisses) for jeno_jaem  
2tae rival swimmers au for rensha_writes  
prince!mark shipwreck au for milkyneptune  
(dang all the 2tae prompts i got are really good)  
kun x nct fic for XiuBabee

works on the list that will come out faster, probably:

norenmin fic for moomin (the reason it's a fic that is going to come out faster than the other, more full fic like requests, is because i half wrote norenmin prompt a lot like the one i got before i had ao3, so all i really have to do is rewrite it with the same basic plot i already thought up)  
yutae fluff for rice_ball  
johnten photography one shot for boazi_tingting  
college au jaeyong for jejuprince  
soulmate!au norenmin for lu  
social!chenle x antisocial!jisung one shot for hyuckohs  
jaeyong teacher!au for yuvana   
luwoo second chapter

works that are extra/alternate options:

baker!markhyuck for milkyneptune  
magic!au norenmin for lu

 

im sorry if your fic will take a little bit longer! im working on my other chatfic at the same time, while doing these on the side. i promise ill write all of these fics, but some of them i want to develop a good plot to emphasize the one shot. i hope i get all your requests done as fast as possible while their quality doesn't go down. remember, you can request any ship you want, not just the ones listed! 

thank you for taking the time to request a one shot! <3 

~neobiasedx


End file.
